Nightmare
by graceeeee
Summary: Levi has a nightmare where Hanji fell prey to a Titan. As he feels rather unsettled, Hanji soothes his worry and reaffirms their dedication and feelings towards each other.


It was around three in the morning. All of the Survey Corps soldiers were in the midst of their well-deserved break after returning from yet another disastrous expedition beyond the walls. Well, except for Levi. His face was scrunched up, pain evident in his facial features.

Levi was watching Hanji conduct her Titan experiments from his office. However, he felt strange. He had no recollection of the days' events. He snapped out of his thoughts when he had loud gasps followed by an almost maniacal laughter. Hanji had barely escaped the grasp of the 4-metre Titan. Levi closed his eyes and shook his head. That shitty glasses, her reckless behaviour might be the end of her one day.

He opened his eyes again to see Hanji throw aside the spear she was holding. She slowly approached the 4-metre Titan, her hands outstretched towards it, indicating that she wished to have a "pleasant conversation", as she would call it. When she came close enough to the Titan, it stretched its head forward and opened its mouth in an attempt to capture Hanji within its mouth. As always, when she was mere milliseconds away from being eaten, she jumped away from the Titan. However, this time, Hanji lost her footing and the Titan had its teeth around her right leg. Levi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He was instantly overcome with fear and shock.

The Titan threw his head back and Hanji's lower body was completely within its mouth. Hanji's arms were outstretched, asking for anyone to come to her rescue. Levi wanted to jump out the window, swoop down and pull her out of the damn Titan's mouth. However, he could not move. It was as if his legs had turned to stone. The next few moments went in slow motion for him. The 4-metre Titan closed its jaws and bit Hanji's lower body off. Her agonising screams broke the silence that had befallen the soldiers. Her upper body fell to the ground, where her blood had splattered all over. Although he was in his office, Levi could clearly see that Hanji's eyes were wide open, full of indignation at her life being ended prematurely.

Levi felt a horrible stabbing sensation in his chest. His mind was in chaos. Hanji was… dead. He leaned slightly forward and pressed his hands and forehead against the windowpane. The longer he looked at her remains, the more emotional he became. His hands balled into fists and trembled against the glass.

"HANJI….!"

Levi sat up abruptly, gasping and frantic. His surroundings were dark but he could make out that he was in his bed. He blinked a few times. Was that… a dream?

"Levi, are you okay? What's wrong?" came a voice laced with sleepiness.

Levi turned towards the direction of the voice. There Hanji was, next to him, in his bed, alive and well. She looked at Levi, slightly groggy but her eyes were full of concern. He reached a hand out towards her and touched her face gently. It was warm.

"You…" he whispered.

Levi grabbed the back of Hanji's head and pulled her against him. He held her tightly, afraid that she might disappear. He has had nightmares about his fellow soldiers being devoured by Titans but seeing Hanji being eaten by one shook him up badly.

"Hanji… I love you… I love you…" Levi muttered repeatedly with desperation, his face buried in her neck.

Although taken aback at first, Hanji deduced that Levi had a terrifying nightmare and needed her comfort. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly. She could feel Levi's arms around her trembling.

"Shhh, everything's okay. I'm here for you, Levi," Hanji whispered into Levi's ears.

Levi's response was to hug her tighter. Hanji pushed him back slightly and gently cupped his cheeks. She pressed soft kisses to his forehead, jaw and neck while rubbing small comforting circles on his back. Levi melted into her embrace and the tension slowly left his body. Hanji ran her hand through Levi's hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly, unsure if he was willing to share what was troubling him with her.

Levi pressed his forehead against her neck and inhaled her scent. He mentally thanked himself for forcing Hanji to take a bath before she climbed into his bed without his consent. However, he was glad that he did not protest against her self-invitation this time.

"You… you were eaten by… I couldn't do anything… just watched… as you…" Levi found himself stammering. For once, he wasn't articulate. He tightened his grip around Hanji.

"You damn four eyes… why… do you have to be so reckless…?"

Hanji's expression softened at his question. She was fully aware that her impulsiveness has caused the soldiers around her much worry. Moblit would be a prime example; he had lost count of the number of times he came close to suffering from a heart attack due to Hanji's recklessness. However, she had no idea that it bothered Levi this much. She ran her hand through his hair.

"Hey, you don't have to worry so much. So far, I've always manage to escape Titans completely unscathed, right?" Hanji attempted to ease Levi's worry.

Levi raised his head to gaze into Hanji's eyes. "What if… you fall prey to them… one day?"

Hanji felt her chest clench yet again. On each expedition, before the Survey Corps troops left the protection of the walls, she was mentally prepared to never return to it. The thought of never seeing Levi again hurt so much, but she had to be realistic about the situation. She touched Levi's cheek gently and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Levi, I know I cannot guarantee that I can always escape a Titan's clutches. But, I swear that I will try my best to do so, for you."

She removed her lips from his forehead to look at him.

"For you, I will fight to stay alive."

Levi's eyes widened ever so slightly. He felt a comforting warmth well up in his chest. He grabbed the back of Hanji's head and lifted his to meet her lips in a tender kiss. Levi was not good at expressing himself verbally so he poured all of his emotions into the kiss, hoping that his feelings would reach Hanji. And it did. Hanji reciprocated the kiss with just as much emotion. Levi broke the kiss and placed a tender peck on her cheek before pressing his forehead against hers.

"Hanji, I love you."

"I love you too, Levi," Hanji said as she let out a light laugh and a small smile grace her features.

Levi laid back down on his bed, pulling Hanji down with him. Her head rested against his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his chest. He was so warm. Hanji had grown to appreciate the warmth that a person radiates; she had come into contact with too many cold corpses of her comrades. She drew comfort from feeling Levi's warmth; it reminded her that he was alive. She was deathly afraid of losing Levi, just like he was fearful that she would disappear from his sight. However, no matter how much she wanted Levi to stay by her side forever, she resigned to the fact that there was only so much she could do to prevent his premature death. But, for now, she would cherish the time she could spend with Levi, with the subject of Titans pushed to the back of their minds. Hanji pressed a kiss to Levi's neck and laid her head back down on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let Levi's soft breaths lull her to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Hello there! I recently became a LeviHan fan so I decided to try writing a short story about them. I can't believe I didn't watch SNK sooner than I did :( This story was inspired by a prompt and many pieces of LeviHan fan art on Tumblr. Hopefully, I did not write Levi and Hanji in a way that makes them seem very out of character. Also, if there are grammatical errors, do point them out to me as I do not have a very good command of the English language. I look forward to your constructive criticism :D

If you liked this short story of mine, do favourite it and leave a review. You could also suggest some plot ideas for me to work on :D thank you!


End file.
